


At Last

by howmanychildrenareyoufreindswith (orphan_account)



Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay, Gay Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, bi quinton fabray, gay ray berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howmanychildrenareyoufreindswith
Summary: Ray and Quinton finally fuck.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Ray Berry/Quinton Fabray
Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875265
Kudos: 5





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> guys I'm sorry this is really short.

When Ray got to school on Monday, he couldn't stop thinking about the picture Quinton sent him.  
Eventually, he found himself in the basically empty locker room after P.E

"Hey." Ray said, walking into the locker room.  
Quinton was currently pulling off his shirt, so Ray decided to go up to him.

"I've been thinking about what you said you last night, about you wanting to put my non existent gag reflex to use." Ray's hands roamed around Quinton's bare chest.

"Oh god please just fuck me." Quinton whispered, his cock hardening in his sweatpants.

"What was that? You want me to fuck you?"  
Ray questioned.

Ray saw the obvious tent in the other boy's pants and licked his lips.

"How badly do you want me Fabray." he asked.

"So bad, please.."Quinton whimpered.

Quinton hadn't touched himself since he came yesterday, and now Ray was teasing him.  
Then Ray finally pulled his pants down, along with his boxers.

Ray gripped the thick meat with his hand and guided the tip into his mouth.

Quinton had an urge to push more of his hard cock down Ray's throat, but he didn't want to be rude.

Ray dipped his tounge into the slit of his cockhead and Quinton groaned.

"Fuck yes, goddd that's..."

When Ray took more of the jock's dick into his mouth, he couldn't help but moan.  
I mean, he had always had a crush on Quinton, and here he was now.   
This was actually happening. 

And then Quinton's cock hit the back of his throat.  
At that moment he gripped onto his short brown hair and started fucking his throat.  
He didn't even care anymore, he was so close.

Ray moaned around the thick shaft as Quinton thrust in and out of his throat. 

"God fuck I'm gonna cum." He groaned.

Ray pulled his cock out of his throat and started pumping it, shortly, Quinton came, some of his cum ended up in his mouth and the rest dribbled down chin. 

Ray licked it up and Quinton bit his lip at the sight.

Soon Ray left and Quinton got dressed.

He had no idea what they even were at this point. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, I will be doing genderswap requests so comment them here or on the last work.


End file.
